


【龙鳄】暴风雨(上)

by az11192



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az11192/pseuds/az11192
Summary: 鳄鱼讨厌暴风雨
Relationships: Crocodile/Monkey D. Dragon
Kudos: 3





	【龙鳄】暴风雨(上)

多拉格→鳄鱼  
我流龙鳄  
有少儿不宜的器官描写警告  
大概6.4k  
ooc属于我  
  
  


  
  
门缝里有几粒不该出现在这里的沙砾，晚归的多拉格在自己的卧房门前顿了顿，小臂下还夹着未整理完的情报。  
“怎么了？也不开个灯。”他扭开锁，室内伸手不见五指的黑，窗帘拉的严丝合缝，巴尔迪哥岛上空的月亮被云层半掩了大半，一点光都没能被放进来，门锁间隙絮絮流下沙，地毯接住他们。多拉格对贸然出现在自己房间内的沙鳄毫不意外。  
克尔7拉离开办公室前告诉他码头来了艘陌生的船只，偏偏又拿着内部信物，满脸凶横活像个讨债的。  
“避雨。”沙鳄放出口腔里的烟雾，烟卷一端的红点明明灭灭，他舌尖卷着雪茄换到另一侧含含糊糊的回答，翘着腿大喇喇的霸占着这屋子里最好的椅子，搭在扶手上的金钩则反出隐晦的光。  
“是吗？”那小摞情报被风卷着飘向沙鳄身前的桌面。多拉格手指挤进脖颈，拉扯着领结将头探出去看了眼走廊尽头的窗户——厚云正在聚集，海上平底起风卷起大朵浪花，远一点的低地处有同胞在跑着收衣服。  
真准。  
“不当船长了？”改航海员了？多拉格反手锁上门，嘴角扬起，刻着红印的半张脸挤出个有些可怖的笑容。  
“少来，别笑，难看死了。”沙鳄的言辞一如既往地犀利刻薄，叼着雪茄，下耷的眉眼看着多拉格褪下大衣走到窗前挂起一角窗帘将光放进来，高强度的透明玻璃很好的隔绝了窗外的大部分隆隆声，风卷起的海浪被岸边岩石摔得粉身碎骨，电龙在云间穿梭，劈开夜幕的白光照亮了沙鳄半边高颧骨的面庞，横跨半张脸的针脚缝合状疤痕像条多足爬行虫类瘫在鼻梁上。  
“可能要修个两天，”多拉格没头没脑的说，他打开台灯，扫一眼被霸占的座位，沙鳄嗯了一声，借着光捻了本不知道从哪个旮旯翻出来的破书看着，书皮连个能辨识的名儿都没。翘着腿理直气壮的坐在上边儿，椅背挂着他自己的大氅，屁股底下露出黑色布料的一角，龙认出那件皱皱巴巴的外套，上周他还穿着那件立领长下摆风衣参加了会议。  
“所以你的电话虫又都丢了。”多拉格用的肯定句，他拿起刚刚带回来的文件靠在窗前翻阅，背后的雷声滚滚，纸张上的文字在脑子里过了一通，嘴上一点也不留情的戳穿沙鳄惯用的伎俩，比如什么要避雨、船坏了、电话虫跑了。  
虽然这次沙鳄一点也没撒谎。  
有幸撞见过两个年长人吵架的克尔拉没能在房间里撑过十秒，震撼克尔拉，她实在无法接受能当自己爸的成年人跟俩小孩儿似的拌嘴，幼稚的车轱辘话不过脑子的踢过来滚过去，一个敢说，一个敢接。吓得年轻的干部赶紧走人去看还昏着的萨博有没有醒。  
多拉格看了眼窗外乌云压顶的天气，低压在室内盘旋聚集，潮湿的味道从窗户缝里钻进来，是要下雨的模样。他放下纸张，拿走沙鳄的火柴盒将屋内的壁炉点起来，木块噼啪脆响着烧出干燥的气味，飘上天花板和烟雾缠绕混合。  
“嗯，太不禁撞，还不挨冻，这批质量不太行。”这次是实话，从顶上脱身后达兹提醒他的上衣左口袋一直挂着团血渍，掏出来一看是被钻石乔兹撞吐血的定向电话虫，虽然这二十多年响起的次数屈指可数。  
但沙鳄毕竟是沙鳄，不仅堂而皇之伸手冲龙要新的定向电话虫，还摆张臭脸嫌弃暴毙的电话虫身板太弱吃不消，全然忘了当时自己这块身板都被撞出两口血还顺带被多明朗明哥呋呋呋笑了几声的事。而另外一只备用的不幸被冻住没能及时解冻也相继去世，大概是沙化时不小心掉哪儿去了，沙鳄哪里会管这些细枝末节的事。  
“第几个了？”  
“不知道，大概第十几个吧…嗤，革命军这么穷了吗？”沙鳄耸高眉骨假模假样的想了一下，齿间嗤出声不屑的笑。  
“嗯，穷得只能自己养。”  
多拉格自动忽略那些刻薄的讽刺，眉眼放平，回着话露出个几乎能被称为无奈的表情，伸长手从一侧立柜中取出个崭新的、还睡着的电话虫放在摞得高高的书堆上，背壳印有交叉纹路的电话虫被惊醒看了四周两眼，自觉地又合上眼。  
“好的。”沙鳄啪一下合上书，老旧书页里扬起一点儿灰尘散在回温的空气里。他坐在原地，伸出沙化的手臂拉进他与多拉格的距离，虎口拿住书，手臂沙化散成一条带子那样探出去，书脊尖抵住龙鼓胀的下身，金钩撑着下颚看着立在窗前的领导者，因仰视而上抬的眼珠显出戏谑的神情，舌尖将雪茄卷到另一侧，隐晦地操控沙化的手向上抬了抬又冲里按两下，他衔着雪茄拿含含糊糊的声音发问。  
“那么可以进行下一项了吗，多拉格。”  
“瞧瞧，”他近乎轻蔑地取笑多拉格。雪茄散着烟气的一头向上翘。沙鳄用勾镰将人扯到面前，含在口腔里的白色烟雾扑上人鼓起的裤裆，他喉间散出低沉的嗤笑：“硬什么。”  
“…新世界不待了，就为了来干这个？”多拉格显然是被沙鳄突如其来的举动惊到——弯钩偏凉的金属触感隔着裤子压在勃起阴茎上的温度反差令他不可闻的顿了顿。  
“不。”沙鳄看了眼男人隐在黑暗里的双眼，金属尖勾破裤带，嘴里嘲讽着船员的行为”那群蠢猪被暴风雨搞坏了船，路过躲雨。”  
“………”这场景实属不多见——多拉格盯着沙鳄这如此流畅的撕扯裤子的动作，面无表情，身下却忠实地给出反应，没说完的话咽进肚子里。  
不知名的书早跟着烟卷一起被随手丢在地毯上，沙鳄口腔被填得满满当当以至于他只能从鼻腔内嗤出声气音，常年含着名贵烟草的舌头顺着浮现的筋脉卷上多拉格兴奋的性器，湿热猩红的舌面像条蛇那样缠上去，粗糙的舌苔划过那些筋脉的同时对方立刻绷紧腰腹倒抽了口气。  
过了，多拉格心底这么评价，眼底隐隐发红。  
上一次见面是多久之前了？  
多拉格伸手摸他，粗糙的指腹触上高耸的鼻梁向两边揉开，把那块微凸的皮肤揉得发红，在彼此逐渐加重的呼吸里嘴唇开合想说什么。  
敢多嘴一句试试看，沙鳄按着多拉格的胯，眉骨上耸棱了眼，轮廓分明的脸庞贴在发红充血的柱身上威胁般地亮出尖锐的犬齿，时常挂着不屑及冷漠的眼珠里反着窗外劈开夜幕的白光，即便是屈居人下干着龌龊事也像个毫无感情的冷血动物，多拉格低笑几声配合的伸手插进沙鳄的耳鬓间扶着头侧将他整齐的背头打散，沾着发油的发丝垂在额前将那张眉骨高耸的凶狠的脸切成几块碎片。  
“别给我捣乱。”沙鳄立刻皱眉伸手捏住头侧的手腕，他不满地将圆头推到一旁留出说话的空间，脸颊突兀地鼓起一大块儿，嘴里全是腥臊的咸味，上颚抵着张缩的圆孔，烘得他眼角发红，舌根发苦，肉茎因说话间口腔的震动又往前蹭了一截，直戳嗓子眼的混账玩意儿下意识引起他的喉口反应，几乎是瞬间就噎出几滴鳄鱼的眼泪，快翻白眼的哆嗦模样看得龙喉头一紧又胀了圈。  
“少…给我…得寸进尺……唔！”沙鳄努力将舌头放平都没能抵消反胃想吐出肉柱的冲动，瞳孔震颤，眉骨下的眼珠含着盈盈水光。他恨得不行，简直毫不怀疑他会咧着犬齿咬下去。多拉格嘘了两声安抚暴躁的鳄鱼，擦去人嘴角的水痕，手扣着微湿的鬓间把人整个头颅往上抬，脖颈连成一条线，摆着胯往里慢慢抽插，从粗糙颗粒的舌苔滑到舌根，柱头挤压收缩的喉口带起痉挛。首领拢在黑影中，支棱的黑发贴服着，面目紧绷， 眼底发红，因敏感处被嫩肉揉捏引起的快感而喉间喘息如兽，周身荷尔蒙的气息铺散开。宽厚的脊背挡住透进屋内的窄光，明明风雨皆被阻挡在室外，室内却盘旋风雨欲来的低压。  
哦，沙鳄耷拉眼皮想着，都他妈快操进我脑子里了。那玩意抵得太深，能从舌尖捅到舌根，脸颊吸得又酸又麻，早就含不住的涎水顺着上扬的脖颈淌了一身，浸了水的半透明的衬衫贴在身上绷得难受，汗湿的鬓间被人指头扣着想退开都嫌费劲。沙砾被细密的风卷束缚在原地。沙鳄眯起眼。  
鼻腔里满是风的气息。  
“你喜欢这张椅子。”多拉格在沙鳄隆起眉头忍不住掀起利齿前抽出来，肉头拉出淫靡的丝，潮红高热的口腔里甚至能看见哈出的白气，贲张的黑红性器在腿间沉甸甸的垂着，前液混着涎水覆了厚厚的光更显筋络浮凸，多拉格留了个微妙的停顿，压下勃发的欲望，平整呼吸后轻声丢出两句不需要搭理的话语。  
“那就这张椅子。”  
“……”而沙鳄确实也没法回答他，风的化身不等反应就极快的制住沙，将他嘴唇再次堵住，按在这间屋子里最好的皮椅子上。  
沙鳄的衬衣下摆早被抽出来搭在腰间丝毫没有遮蔽躯体的作用，裤子已经被扒到脚踝勉力靠上翘的脚勾住，屁股底下垫着的外套上粘着几滩含不住的体液。能容纳多拉格的椅子当然也能容纳下他，而沙鳄就那样被他按在那张椅子里任人为所欲为，双腿被挂在扶手上敞开个防不胜防的姿势，常年被包裹得不见光的苍白躯体被龙一寸寸从衣物里剥出，故意用宽大的掌心覆上去揉搓出淫靡的红色来。金钩被强制顺下，失去部分肢体的部位被拿捏住，缝着老旧疤痕皮肉被握在滚烫的指间亵玩，指间粗茧带起的羽毛般的瘙痒无端引起腿根的痉挛抽搐，沙鳄在接吻的间隙漏出模糊的闷哼咒骂这密不透风的快感——他甚至没法沙化逃走，涎水顺着嘴角一路从脖颈淌至肚腹将下身搞得乱七八糟，半具身体都因这湿淋淋的泛着水光。  
多拉格总乐于见到沙鳄被自个分泌的体液搞湿暴露出的疲态与窘迫样，而他只不过是用柱头在对方囊袋与穴口间的嫩肉打着圈就能逼得沙鳄抑制不住的战栗，许久未见的身体又被勾起记忆里本能的迎合反映。多拉格放开沙鳄被吮肿的嘴唇，末了故意当着面舔去对方嘴角的水痕，坦然接受含刀的眼神，支起膝盖卡在椅面与大腿的缝隙里，弓下的身躯完全将他拢住困在方寸间，粗糙的风衣下摆因前倾姿势搭上人垂挂的小腿上，早被肠液浇湿的柱头抵着开合的穴口，人挨过去拿脸侧黑硬的须发磨了对方鬓角两下。  
“嘶，什么狗习惯，年纪大了干不动了吗。”沙鳄前额滚着细密的汗珠，被那两下蹭到额角的伤处别过头，那还贴着纱布，跟着眉骨一块皱起来。汗湿的黑发搭上发红的皮肤，迟迟不见人下一步，横在鼻梁间的疤痕随着主人的嘴角一并向上抬起，他满脸不耐地扬起下颌抬眼望去，眼角微微泛红，眼珠里含着挑衅的光“动啊，老混……哈…！”尾音陡然上扬，肉柱突然的侵入险些叫人咬到舌根，浮着筋脉的阴茎以极快的速度将粘膜挨个撑平熨帖，干涩的肠道瞬间被撑满，又痛又涨，穴口被箍到发白，一下抵到最深处的同时两人粗喘出声。  
不同于以往游刃有余的节奏带来的快慰显然来得猛烈些，捅得又急又快，活像被利器钉在原处。沙鳄哆嗦着失声，灵魂都在战栗，眼皮半耷透着一股子爽过头的倦意。多拉格趁着机会卡在腿间的膝盖又往里挤了点，滚烫的掌心按着沙鳄绷紧的腰腹，再配合相抵的额角直接将人钉在椅子里动弹不得。磨着鬓角一点也不肯放过任何表情——光是这样失神的表情就能让多拉格再涨大一圈，他衔着沙鳄的下唇把人外露的舌尖顶回口腔，转而黏黏糊糊的舔着齿列，食、中二指的粗茧处夹着对方上翘的性器上下捋替人延长快感。“……多拉格！”  
“嗯。”胸腔因发音而颤动，声音喑涩得像是透过熨帖的皮肤直接烙到糊成团的脑子里，沙鳄眼皮颤颤眨了两下回过神，哑着喉咙骂：“你这……！什…么毛病…唔！…”多拉格当他准备好了，舌尖卷进去交缠着堵住剩下的话，就着尚还生涩的肠道，往后退了点翻出一截嫩肉又撞进去，晃着胯开始操干起来。  
沙鳄被撞得一颠一颠，有些长的发尾在椅面蹭上蹭下，适应了先前粗暴而干涩的进入后在迎合的晃腰下疼痛皆化为啃噬骨髓的快感，层层叠加的快感里他突然嘴角上抬，无端露出个轻蔑的笑来，垂在身侧的指间动了动，舌尖抵住上颚，有一瞬间犯了烟瘾。多拉格粗喘着气埋在他的颈肩吮吸那块皮肉，“嗯哼…”沙鳄因突来的深入难耐地喘了口，声线像是指缝间滑下的沙砾“…没看出来。”  
“什么？”多拉格从他脖侧滑到耳垂，潮湿而炙热的鼻息扑上发红的耳廓。沙鳄从狱间出逃后尚未别上耳钉，那儿的耳洞已闭成一个小小的凹陷，舔上去不仅触感甚是微妙还能逗起肠道更用力地嗦弄。  
沙鳄嗤笑着：“以为你不行了…哈，毕竟…”他说，声音断断续续。发红的眼角斜睨着脸侧带着红色纹身的男人，摆出个微妙的表情。  
满耳朵都是放大的水声让他感到很不爽，沙鳄讨厌水——尤其是烘进敏感耳道的暖湿水汽让人有种溺毙的错觉。  
他报复性的在人再次撞进去时故意收缩甬道，肉棱刮过敏感处带起舒爽的粗喘，而对方一瞬间凝滞的呼吸让他哑着嗓子笑起来。  
多拉格松开舔得湿漉漉的耳廓瞅他一眼，挑眉接下这挑衅——某些时候他一向不爱多说。  
骤然加快的抽插让笑声都噎在喉咙里，转成些呜呜咽咽的抽气声。将人按在椅子里的体位让多拉格每一次都能整根深深埋进去，拔出时带出的体液将椅面浇得一塌糊涂。他死死地按着沙鳄不让人挣脱，腰间被按出的青紫印记摊在苍白皮肤上造成的视觉反差如此惑人，教多拉格更变本加厉的捣弄他，逼出更多汗津津的体液来。沙鳄缀着猩红的吻痕的前胸随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，低哑的呻吟完全跟不上多拉格狂风般的节奏，眼前模糊，身体却食髓知味般迎合上去追逐快感，椅面的夹角令他无处可退只得竭力抬腰，甬道拼命吸吮着滚烫的性器，离开时又哆嗦不肯放走，持续劈上脑子的快感让沙鳄难以抑制地皱眉发出崩溃的喘息。  
“哈、放…放开！”他憋得面目几近狰狞，多拉格越听那些含糊的谩骂越起劲提着他的膝盖朝里按，尚且处于意气风发年龄的情人几乎被折在狭小的空间里挨操，双手被厚重的风压制住没法抚慰前端被冷落的发紫性器，层层积蓄的快感就差一点儿就可以释放——偏偏多拉格似乎打定主意让他靠着后穴的快感高潮。  
“怎么样。”他发问，停下动作卷着人耳垂吮舔“克洛，谁不行？”  
“……幼稚，啧。”  
“把…风，放开…”无形的风压被精准操控着按在手腕上，多拉格硬生生停下的抽插让内壁在收缩间难耐不已的渴望下一轮抚慰，瘙痒感翻涌而上，肠道早就被插成对方的形状，体内聚集的欢愉却只差临门一脚，沙鳄烦躁得齿间溢出吐字清晰的嘲讽，他察觉早先被汗液浇湿的上身在升高的室温里已经变得干燥。  
——这意味着他可以沙化了。  
电光火石间屋内顺势扬起沙岚，他挣脱风压，满天黄沙里伸出只骨节分明的右手揪住多拉格的衣领将位置掉了个个，宽大厚重的椅子差点被外力带得倒下，同时连带着多拉格风衣外套也一并被沙化湮没随风散去——烟卷重回嘴角，抓心挠肺的瘾被熟悉的物件压下去，沙鳄傲慢地坐在多拉格身上，隔着烟雾看身下的首领，绷紧的右脸侧纹身都有些扭曲，因姿势的变化让体内本就不小的玩意儿一下就捅到了最里，极致的快感直击灵魂让沙鳄轻轻喟叹一声。  
“怎么样，老混账。”他将话语返还给多拉格，眉眼间尽是挑衅，指间夹着烟卷，单手按着人肩膀交换了个烟草香的吻。  
“唔，凉。”多拉格在间隙中说，脸侧就是烧着的烟卷，他掌心扶上沙鳄的髋骨，触手一片冰凉。首领揉搓着使它们逐渐重回合手的温度，多拉格时常暗自赞叹海军的毒辣眼神——沙鳄的体温永远比常人温度低一大段，跟身为冷血动物的鳄鱼如出一辙，它们需要日照维持体温。  
“哼。”  
说是吻不如说撕咬来的痛快些，首领由着他作乱，沙鳄轻易的将他的嘴唇啃破，血的铁锈味盖过烟草香蔓延在口腔里，舌尖卷缠发出淫靡的水声。沙鳄掐着人肩膀不让动，用力得指环都陷进皮肉里勒出印记。多拉格坐在那张湿透的、满是腥臊味的椅子上看人自己玩。光是看他把自己骑得皮肉都染上了红，喉结上下滚动的淫态就爽得不行。沙鳄骑在人身上自顾自的摆腰重拾快感，吸得肚腹都抽筋似的哆嗦，皮肉隐隐凸起弧度。他极尽所能的压着肉棒刮过敏感点取悦自己，方才求而不得的痒皆化作热流浸透五脏六肺，快感顺着脊椎噼啪直上，欢愉重新聚集接近顶点。  
被按住不准动的首领替他添了把火，抬手揉几下翘起的阴茎，沙鳄喉间低沉的呻吟立刻拔高了两个调，腰往后缩，耳廓、胸口等皮肉薄弱处瞬间蒸出绯红的色。多拉格满手都是情动的前液，专挑着柱头下端又涨又痒的筋肉捏，配合着颠弄囊袋，效果立竿见影——没几下便使得积蓄的快感冲破临界点，沙鳄全身战栗，后穴痉挛着达到高潮，绞得多拉格也抵着那点敏感处松了精关，低温的欲液冰得沙鳄打哆嗦，抖得烟灰末都抖在首领身上，他皱眉狠狠地瞪过去。  
多拉格捏捏他腰侧意示射在里面是个意外。  
“…真是老混账。”  
沙鳄长腿一跨从人身上下来，射过后疲软的性器滑出肠道，黏腻的体液顺着腿间淌，他啧了声，汗湿的黑发往耳后拢，赤脚踩上地毯往内室的淋浴间走。  
“不来了？”多拉格捡起散落在地的衣物，操控着风往人面前拦，看一眼窗外，雨停了。  
沙鳄回头瞥一眼他半勃的性器“自己解决。”  
“无情。”  
  


  
——  
写在后的话：  
下随缘，才刚起了个梗概。  
要是看出个岩浆味的鳄的话请原谅我，我有习惯好几篇一起写，就是容易串味，不过改了几次应该岩浆味不重了)逃。


End file.
